


Everything Inside of Me (Just Wanted to Fit In)

by BlankIfYouBlink



Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know why I keep doing this, I wrote this while listening to imagine dragons, Inspired by an Imagine Dragons Song, Kal lets go, Minor Violence, Song: Monster (Imagine Dragons), enjoy?, really short, sorry kal, title from a song, young kal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankIfYouBlink/pseuds/BlankIfYouBlink
Summary: Kal took a deep breath in, picked up his blade, pushed back the pain and started again....Kal takes in a deep breath, tightened his grip on his blade, pushes out the pain and Lets Go.
Kudos: 3





	Everything Inside of Me (Just Wanted to Fit In)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Imagine Dragons song 'Monster' - aka the most Kal song I have ever heard.

Kal took a deep breath in, picked up his blade, pushed back the pain and started again. He focussed on the one in front of him. He doesn’t know her name. He was sure that he hadn’t ever seen her in his life. She was just someone for him to take down. 

**Your strikes will be true, there is no room for mercy in war.**

The air leaves his lungs in a controlled exhale. Everything is controlled, everything measured. Not a movement would be wasted. 

_ There may not be mercy in our war, but there is mercy in love. And if you do not fight for love, what are you fighting for?  _

Two conflicting ideals, two conflicting ways of living were spinning around in his head and he had to choose one - before he gets too badly hurt in this fight.

As the other starts to move, Kal keeps his awareness about him. He can feel his instincts straining, telling him to  _ move now.  _

He does, despite wishing to try and follow his mother’s words. He has been able to in all the other aspects of his life so far, but if he can’t stay true to it in the trueness of battle - where everything within is exposed - can he really say that he is true to her words?

There are times that despite not wanting to give in, her blade comes  _ too  _ close for comfort, and for the next couple of seconds, Kal is blind to what is happening. 

He moves without thought, driven by instinct. 

It is sometime before he can come back to himself and regain full control over his movements. There is a second when he is slightly disoriented from the transition, slightly drunk on the feeling of battle lust that plagues his cabal. This second is all she needs to take advantage of the opening he’d left. 

Her strikes are true and Kal is struck across his left arm. They disengage and Kal tries not to nurse his bleeding arm. He feels anger then, and a need to fall back into the battle trance that he´d barely tasted. 

He glances at the others training around him. None of them are hesitating. 

Kal takes in a deep breath, tightened his grip on his blade, pushes out the pain and  _ lets go.  _

  
  



End file.
